


When You Need It But Don't Want It

by Word_Smith_94



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Asexual Character, Communication, First Meetings, Incubus Stiles Stilinski, M/M, No Sex, POV Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Relationship, Relationship Negotiation, heat/rut discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Smith_94/pseuds/Word_Smith_94
Summary: Stiles goes into heat in a week which means he needs a partner. But he doesn't want a partner, so he doesn't know who or how. Thankfully Lydia has a plan and the club has werewolves, including a pushy blonde asking favors for her alpha. This might just work out after all.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	When You Need It But Don't Want It

**Author's Note:**

> I've never seen Teen Wolf, just read way too many fics. Any feedback on characterization is appreciated!

Stiles sighs and stares at his laptop. He knows what he needs to do, but that doesn’t mean he wants to do it. He sighs again, and Lydia puts her book down to look at him. “What?”

“I do not need to hear your sighs. Either ask for advice, make up your mind, or go sigh somewhere else,” Lydia snaps, eyes drilling into the side of his head.

He’d say something about her just not understanding since she’s a banshee, but Stiles doesn’t want to get hit. “My heat’s coming up.”

“I know.”

“I don’t have a heat partner.”

“I know.”

“I don’t _want_ a heat partner.”

“I _know_ , Stiles.” Now Lydia sighs, closing her book to put it aside. “But you know you need a sexual partner, or you’re going to end up in the hospital. You don’t fuel up enough during the six months between heats, so you can’t do this alone. And you only have a week to find a partner.”

Stiles sighs and flinches away just in case Lydia really doesn’t want to hear it. “Where am I supposed to find someone to spend a week with me giving off sexual energy without touching me all without asking any questions I can’t answer?”

Why does life have to be so complicated? He just wants to go to class, get his degree, then get an internship with the FBI.

“Werewolf.”

Stiles turns and frowns at her. “What about them? Scott’s not here, and he can’t fix the problem anyway.” No, Scott isn’t getting anywhere near Stiles while in heat because he wouldn’t be able to look at Scott ever again.

Lydia gives him a look, and he thinks harder but still doesn’t get it. “You should look for a werewolf going into rut around your heat. They’ll give off the energy you need, and they can handle themselves without pain. As long as they’re within a week of rut, your heat will set them off without ramifications.”

Of course Lydia has a point. Problem is, “Where am I supposed to find a werewolf, an alpha if possible, in less than a week and convince them to spend their rut with a stranger who won’t let them touch?”

“The club. You know Siren’s Song isn’t just a fun name,” Lydia reminds him. “I’ve run into several wolves there, so there has to be an alpha nearby.”

Yeah, he knows that about the club, and he knows that about the wolves too. That’s why Stiles spends only goes there for clubbing, sucking up energy from all the sex hormones people give off when flirting and teasing. There’s a high enough supernatural population that makes the energy that much stronger than a club with just humans.

“Will you go with me? If I’m looking for a partner, I need someone else to vet them.” He’s so desperate he might just take the first werewolf to cross his path. A beta he can handle, but an alpha, the type he really needs, Stiles can admit he might have some issues while in the middle of his heat.

“Of course.” Lydia stands up, brushing off her skirt as if she’d let any dust settle on her outfit. “We’ll leave in an hour.”

Stiles nods, relaxing back into his chair now that they have a decision. He really needs to finish this paper before they head out, especially since he’s going to miss a week of classes soon. He focuses on writing as much as he can, tuning everything else out util someone snaps fingers in front of his eyes.

He looks up to see Lydia glaring at him, arms crossed over her chest. “You aren’t going to attract anyone in that outfit, especially not an alpha werewolf. Change.”

Stiles looks down at his tee shirt and sweats and doesn't argue. He doesn’t know what he’s going to wear, trying to remember everything in his closet only to find an outfit already laid out on his bed.

Only Lydia. He wiggles his way into the black jeans before checking his ass in the mirror and has to admit she knows what she’s doing. The red tee shirt clings everywhere and displays his collarbones and neck, perfect for attracting a werewolf. Or a vampire, but Stiles hasn’t run into one of those yet.

Grabbing a few leather bands to wrap around his wrist, Stiles deems himself ready. Phone, wallet, keys, all done. He rejoins Lydia who holds up her phone. “Uber will be here in a few minutes because I’m not driving or riding in your Jeep.”

Stiles opens his mouth to defend Roscoe but doesn’t bother since Lydia’s heard it before and still doesn’t like Roscoe. He decides to pout instead since it won’t irritate Lydia but still demonstrates his irritation, best of both worlds.

At the club, Lydia swans to the front of the line and flashes her ID at the bouncer. Jackson doesn’t even look at the card, just lets her in while flipping Stiles off. He sticks his tongue out at Jackson, the stupid lizard boy. He might be all furry now, but once a lizard boy, always a lizard boy.

The music vibrates through him the moment he steps through the door, and the pheromones hit him a second later. Stiles breathes in the smell of sex and lust, body reacting with a rush of energy.

Lydia steers him to the bar and orders a drink for them both as he looks over the crowd. Stiles sniffs the air, trying to pick out the supernaturals in the crowd. Mostly magic users, but it smells like shifters as well, a variety of creatures.

And something that smells like fire and sulfur that he’ll look into later.

Stiles swigs his beer before leaning against the bar. “I don’t wanna. I don’t wanna try and find someone. It’s going to suck afterwards, and I don’t wanna.” He pouts at Lydia, hoping it’ll work.

“I am not going to deal with putting you in the hospital because your heat kills you,” Lydia tells him, “and I am not telling your father about that either. You need to talk to the wolves here, at least give them a chance.”

Stiles swallows hard at the idea of leaving his dad alone because he dies during his heat. Swamped with premature guilt, Stiles actually starts looking at the crowd trying to find someone who might put up with his requirements to help him out. If only he could just look at someone and know they’re a wolf.

“Hello, sexy.” Stiles turns to his left to see a stacked blonde looking him up and down. “You new here?”

“Nope.” Stiles takes a drink and looks her up and down, taking in the tight leather pants and the tight tank top and the nice leather jacket. A little sniff tells him she’s his in with the wolf pack. “How about you, Catwoman? You come here often?”

She smirks at him. “Erica. And yes. Often enough that my friend wants to fuck you but doesn’t have the balls to talk to you.”

Stiles stifles a sigh because of course that’s what someone wants. Even if he needs to talk to the wolves. And kind of needs someone to have sex with him or at least near him. “So why are you over here? You try to pick up guys for your friend on a regular basis? Because that’s kind of weird. Like, it’s one thing to set someone up on a date or something, but actually picking someone up? Serious wingwoman efforts.”

He wouldn’t even do that for Scott.

“He’s a little shy,” Erica says, and Stiles swears he can hear a growl over the sound of the crowd which really shouldn’t be possible even with his augmented abilities, but still. “He’d like to talk to you himself, and I’m here to vet you.”

“Vet me?” Stiles turns big eyes on her, hand on his chest. “I need vetting? Please, I’m harmless, just a cute little twink looking for someone to talk to.” And do some vetting of his own.

Lydia snorts from his other side as Erica tosses her head back with a cackle. “Harmless? I doubt it. Besides you snagged my alp- my friend’s attention, so there’s at least something special about you.”

Her alpha? Well, this might be easier than expected. Stiles leans in, close enough to ensure no one can hear them even if leaning in with enhanced ears. “How about you tell your alpha to talk to me himself? I’m a real friendly guy.”

Erica’s eyes flash beta gold, and Stiles lets his flash orange. She doesn’t have to chance to respond before tall, dark, and growly appears behind her, thick eyebrows turned down in an impressive frown.

Stiles sticks out a hand with a big smile, ignoring the frown. “Hi! I’m Stiles. I hear you want to get to know me. What’s your name, big guy?” He takes a moment to look him up and down taking in broad shoulders, firm chest, tight jeans, everything he likes to look at while taking care of himself.

Growly just growls, and Erica laughs again. “His name’s Derek, and he’d love to hear you scream it in his bed.”

He winces at the idea, and Growly’s frown shifts from intimidating to confused, eyebrows still impressive. “Well, I like to get to know a guy before I climb into bed.” Mostly because he doesn’t like climbing into bed unless it’s to sleep.

“Buy you a snack?” Growly relaxes his eyebrows a fraction a little more and holds out his hand. “Derek.”

Stiles studies the hand and doesn’t see anything that looks weird or magical, so he shakes it. “Stiles. And I like their curly fries.”

“Already ordered.” They all turn to look at Lydia who just raises an eyebrow. “You can take it to a table and get a little privacy. Derek, you hurt him, I’ll find you.” Lydia gets up and heads into the crowd, probably tracking down Jackson to make him do her bidding.

“She’s effective,” Erica says, leaning back against the chest of the tall black guy who appears behind her. Must be another beta. “Now, treat our alpha nice. Like I said, he’s a little shy, but he really likes you, so don’t let the eyebrows intimidate you.”

Derek growls at her, and she laughs in his face while getting up to head to the dance floor. Stiles watches her head away and wonders just how much energy she and her partner will send him tonight. Shame they’re not his type because he gets the feeling she’d like to watch.

“Sorry about her.” Stiles turns back to look at Derek. “She doesn’t always think before she speaks. And I’m not shy, just cautious.”

“Then we’ll probably get along,” Stiles admits, “well, her and I. I tend to talk a lot, and I don’t always think first because sometimes my mouth works faster than my brain. Nerves make it worse, like when I’m face to face with a really hot guy but we probably want different things, and it’s going to get awkward, but I don’t want it to get awkward, and why did Lydia think it was a good idea to leave me on my own?”

Derek’s small chuckle cuts through his words, and Stiles looks up at him. “Yeah, she’d like you too.”

His curly fries arrive before Stiles can respond, so he grabs them and his beer and looks at Derek. He leads Stiles around the edge of the room until they reach a booth where Derek lets Stiles slide in before sitting next to him.

“So, Erica said something about you wanting to fuck me?” Stiles refuses to look away from Derek after his mouth runs away from him again. Stupid mouth is going to get him in trouble some day.

Derek flushes and manages to keep eye contact. “My rut’s coming up, and my betas think I need a partner. Erica decided that meant I had to talk to you and made it happen when I wouldn’t do it myself.”

Rut partner? Maybe just maybe this might work. “Do you normally have a partner? Because you definitely look like someone who could have a partner any time you want. Not that that means you’re taking all the partners,” Stiles rushes to say, “because I’m sure you have taste in partners and don’t always just jump into things.” He really needs to think first.

Derek puts a hand over his, and Stiles stops talking. “I’ve had some partners, but normally don’t. Now that Erica has Boyd, she thinks everyone should have that.”

“But what do you want?” Because Stiles won’t do anything someone else doesn’t want.

Derek looks him up and down. “I wouldn’t say no to a partner I’m attracted to. But what are you? I’ve never seen orange eyes before.”

Stiles flashes them again. “Incubus.”

Sucking in a deep breath, Derek leans back in the booth. “Incubus?”

Ignoring the hurt flashing through his chest, Stiles explains. “I need sexual energy to live. There’s enough in the air here to hold me over until my heat. Every six months, I have a heat where I need endless sex until I’m topped off.

“I can do it on my own, by having a partner helps. As long as they eat, drink, and sleep, they won’t die,” Stiles tells him. “It wouldn’t be smart if we killed off our food source and made ourselves easy to trace now, would it?”

Derek stays stiff for another moment before relaxing. “Guess not. Anyone will do?”

“Well…” Stiles shrugs a little. “Humans don’t have the stamina, so they’re not much good without lots of them to help, hence the myths and rumors about orgies. Most supernatural creatures will do, but alphas in rut are best.”

Huffing a breath, Derek gestures to himself. “Someone like me, an alpha werewolf going into rut, would be perfect.”

“Yeah, except I don’t like sex.” Stiles digs into the basket of curly fries in an effort to avoid rambling or saying anything else too embarrassing.

“Being an incubus doesn’t automatically make you like sex?” Stiles peeks out of the corner of his eye to see Derek frowning his confusion frown again. “Not that you’d go crazy with it either, but why would you not like your food source?”

Stiles snorts. “If I knew the answer to that, I wouldn’t have any issues.” Best he can figure, it’s because his dad’s human which makes Stiles an incubus via dominant genes but just human enough to be different.

“What happens during your heat? Can you do it yourself like a wolf can during rut?” Derek still has his frowny eyebrows in place as Stiles shoves a few more fries in his mouth before answering, trying to stall.

“Not really. I can do some, but given that I don’t have sex in between heats, I can’t make it through this one without someone,” Stiles admits, looking away from Derek to avoid any potential judgement. Sure, not everyone wants to have sex, but he kind of needs it, literally.

“Does it have to be with you?” Now Stiles looks at Derek, not quite understanding the context of the question. “The sex. Can you be in the room with a couple and get what you need? Because that might solve things.”

Stiles hadn’t thought about it that way, but he’d probably get more energy than if he was working with just one person jacking off. “Yeah, but I don’t mind watching dudes jack off, but I don’t like watching couples. It helps if I’m into it, makes it easier to absorb the energy.”

“Would an alpha werewolf in rut give you what you need?” Derek reaches out and grabs Stiles’ wrist before can eat more fries. “Would it?”

Stiles sighs. “Depends. If you’re doing it just to be nice? Maybe. If you’re actually into me and okay with not touching, Because I like kissing, but I don’t like any more than that, and if you try to touch me when I don’t want it in the middle of heat I might hurt you because alpha’s are strong but so are incubi, and I don’t want to hurt someone helping me, and-”

Derek raises a hand to lay a finger over Stiles’ lips. He blinks at Derek, not used to being cut off in the middle of rambling. “So you’d be okay watching me? And letting me watch you?”

Stiles nods his head. He’d be very okay with watching Derek jack off. He’s seen him in the club a few times but hasn’t gone up to talk to him since one-night stands aren’t his thing. Maybe he should have tried something sooner because not everyone wants just sex, but how was he supposed to know that? “Wait, you want to watch me?”

The words are muffled by Derek’s finger, but Stiles gets his point across. Why would Derek want to watch Stiles jack off? And probably finger his ass and ride a few dildos, but that’ll happen later on when he’s too desperate. His own arousal won’t fuel him but does heighten what he’ll get from Derek.

But back to the point? Why would someone as hot as Derek want to watch Stiles? He’s not unattractive, incubi can’t be horribly ugly, but he isn’t super attractive either. Stiles knows what he looks like, tall, thin, and gangly, what he acts like, nerdy, spastic, and sarcastic. So he’s not getting it.

“Yes, Stiles, I want to watch you.” Derek sits back again and drops his finger from Stiles’ lips. “Your scent calls to my wolf, and I like my partners twinky. Just watching is enough. My wolf will be more than happy to just be around your scent even if I can’t touch.”

Stiles blinks a few times as if I’ll let him see into Derek’s head to check for lies. “You really mean that? You’d spend a week with me and be okay not touching me at all?”

“Yes.”

“Even in the middle of your rut?”

“Yes.”

“Without _any_ touching?”

Derek frowns, eyebrows taking over again. “Yes, Stiles, without touching. Even in the middle of rut, my wolf and I have enough control to recognize consent. If you don’t want something, it won’t happen. We can even get some charms from our pack emissary if you’d like.”

Stiles shakes his head even if he appreciates the offer. “My magic will blow them out. Thanks, though.”

They lapse into silence, at least as silent as you can get in a club with music pulsing around them. Stiles eyes Derek to keep himself slightly aroused so he can better take in the energy from the crowd.

“Are you doing something?” Derek eventually asks, rubbing a hand up and down his arm. “I can feel something in the air.”

Stiles snorts at the phrase, Phil Collins popping into his head. “Yeah, I’m taking in the arousal and sex energy here. It’s why I’m here so often. More supernaturals here than other clubs in town, so better energy.”

“You can take energy from anyone?” Derek asks.

“Yep. And it’s only sexual energy. So it’s impossible to kill someone while feeding because no one has only sexual energy in them,” Stiles explains. “At worst, you pass out.”

“Would I pass out?”

“In the middle of rut as an alpha werewolf?” Stiles shrugs, deciding on full honesty since they need trust if they’re going to spend a heat and rut together. “I don’t think so, but I’m actually so starved that I might pull enough to make you pass out.”

“Starved?”

“Because I don’t sleep with people or go to sex clubs for voyeurism on a regular basis.” Stiles blushes but keeps his eyes up. Honesty and openness. “So yeah, I’m a little hungry, food isn’t cutting it anymore, and I might just make you pass out. He hopes it’s not a deal breaker for Derek because he really doesn’t want to end up in the hospital but he knows Lydia will do that before letting him die, and-

“Would having a regular partner help with that?”

“Reg-” Stiles chokes on his fries before coughing and turning to face Derek fully. “What do you mean, regular partner?”

“I like you, Stiles,” Derek tells him, taking his hand again. “I don’t know you well, but I’ve heard about you, and I want to know you better. And if jacking off while watching you play with yourself helps keep you healthy, I’d be willing to help.”

Stiles stares at Derek, not sure he’s actually understanding him. “You’d be okay with that? An alpha werewolf never having sex again?”

“There’s more to being mates than having sex. It’s about being close to someone, emotional intimacy,” Derek says, looking down at his lap. “If it’s only about sex, it’s probably not good, something I learned the hard way.”

There’s a story there but Stiles doesn’t press. They don’t know each other well enough. “My last boyfriend dumped me for not having sex with him, so I’m sorry if I’m struggling to believe you, especially given what you are.”

Derek grimaces. “Again, I learned that it isn’t always about sex, and my wolf can be satisfied when I take care of myself.”

Stiles does his best not to push to respect Derek’s boundaries because he doesn’t want to be an ass. He wants to know, he really wants to know, but he holds his tongue. “So, we’re going to try this?”

“We should probably spend some time together before your heat and my rut,” Derek says.

“Of course,” Stiles agrees, immediately thinking about his schedule. “I have several classes, obviously, but I can study with you or you can study with me, whatever works best with your schedule so we can get used to being around each other, our scents together. I have to do a little extra though since I’ll be off for a week.”

“I work from home,” Derek says, “so I can spend time with you whenever you’re free.”

This is way too good to be true, but Stiles isn’t going to look at it too hard because he really doesn’t want to end up in the hospital or make his dad stress. “So, coffee tomorrow? We can start figuring out the logistics?”

Derek hands over his phone with a smile. “Sounds good.” Stiles grabs his phone and enters in his information before texting himself so he has his number too. He hands the phone back then sits there in the booth.

“Now what?”

“Do you like dancing?” Derek asks. Stiles looks at him through narrowed eyes and figures Derek isn’t leading him on, not if he’s willing to talk about heats and ruts together.

“Yes, I like to dance, but I’m not very good,” Stiles warns while pushing Derek out of the booth because he’s not going to turn down an opportunity to grind up on Derek even if he’s going to look stupid. Besides, he wants to feel what Derek’s hiding under his outfit.

Derek doesn’t complain, just pulls Stiles close as they move onto the dancefloor. Yeah, this might just work out.


End file.
